dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Poor Dark Blue Chocobo (3.5e Monster)
= Poor Dark Blue Chocobo = Click here for a complete list of all things chocobo-related made by this user. A large dark blue foul preens in the grass, standing about eight or nine feet tall. Several others of its kind are around it, eating greens and nuts. Its long hard-scaled, three-toed legs make up a good portion of its height, the rest is feathery torso, wings, neck and head. It is almost entirely dark blue, from its eyes to its tail feathers; even its scaly legs and hard, sharp beak are tinted a deep blue. This particular chocobo is a softer, slower, weaker, dumber member of its species. It is an unfortunate result of its race, as a Dark Blue Chocobo with the Poor Chocobo inherited template. Chocobos avoid combat, often being captured when they are fed greens. Their wings are vestigial, serving no purpose but to assist in balance and jumping. Chocobos are masters of terrain, running over anything but water and mountains. Combat While chocobos tend to be peaceful, they will defend themselves violently if they feel threatened, lashing out with beak and claw. Generally, a chocobo will attack with one of its claws and run for safety, but if it sustains a large amount of injury, they will use their Chcobuckle ability, then run. Again, a chocobo's first instinct in combat is to run. In combat with allies, a chocobo will heal the better attackers to it does not have to engage in combat itself. ;Lesser Choco Frost (Ex) Flapping its wings furiously to work the muscles around its stomach and esophagus, a dark blue chocobo can belch a super-cooled piece of ice, dealing cold damage to the target of its ranged touch attack. This is a full attack action that provokes attacks of opportunity. This attack deals 1d8 plus one-third the chocobo's HD in cold damage on a successful hit. A dark blue chocobo is unharmed by its own Choco Frost. This attack is treated as an exceptional projectile weapon and has a range increment of 10 ft. ;Lesser Chocobuckle (Ex) When a chocobo feels threatened for its life, it will lash out viciously in a flurry of attacks. It takes a -2 penalty on all attacks that round and uses a full attack action to attack a number of times equal to the number of attacks allowed by its base attack bonus, but all of those attack are at full attack bonus (including the -2 penalty). These attacks may use any combination of claws and beak and all deal 1d8 damage plus one and a half times the chocobo's strength. It usually uses its next turn to run from battle. ;Chocobo Jump (Ex) Chocobo's are great at jumping, using their strong legs and wings to optimal effect. Because of this, chocobos gain a bonus on jump checks equal to one third of their HD. ;Flightless (Ex) A chocobo cannot fly, despite its wings. They serve only to assist in balance while running and support while jumping. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster Category:Chocobo